Daffy The Killer
Plot After being brainwashed by Morgana, Daffy tries to kill the goodies by taking them to an abandoned hous Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (At night time, the camera zooms down into Villian HQ, where we see a tied up Daffy and Morgana plans to brainwash him) Daffy: (tied up) Let me go Morgana! Morgana: No! for now on, your'e gonna follow our orders! I want you to take your friends out and kill them. Daffy: No! i wouldn't hurt a bone in their bodies. Chunky: It would fun to... enjoy! ''' Daffy: No! '''Morgana: Shut up!. Tia, give me one of your brainwashing curses (The next day at the Goodies) Lyndsey Duck: Hey guys, have you seen Daffy? he wasn't here last night! Melody: Maybe he went out for fresh air? Lyndsey Duck: What, all night? Melody: For a walk or something! (Daffy walks in through front door) Lyndsey Duck: Daffy! where have you been? iv'e been worried. You must be freezing, here lets get you by the fire shall we! Daphne; Where have you been? Daffy: (Brainwashed) Out! Lyndsey Duck: Out where? Henry: Ha! he looks like he's been brainwashed, he looks like a zombie! Daphne: Dont be Horrid Henry! Daffy: I'll show you a place i visited, we'll take the mystery machine, you better get the others (Lyndsey Duck looks unconvinced about Daffy) Lyndsey Duck: I think i better stay here! if thats ok with you? Daffy: (snaps) No! (goes back to normal tone) Come with us, you'll love this place Lyndsey Duck: How far is this place Daffy? Daffy: 25 miles away! (Meanwhile in villian HQ, Morgana watches the goodies through an orb) Morgana; (Laughs) My plan is working perfectly, soon that duck will kill them spoilt good for nothing brats and then i can take over the world! Mojo Jojo: What if the duck cant complete his task? Morgana: Oh yes he will, The curse will be lifted once the goodies are dead! (While in the mystery machine) Henry: Where are we going anyway? Daffy: You'll find out soon enough (Daffy accidently switches off the window wipes and crashes into a tree) Daphne: Daffy you've turned of the scrren wipes! Boo: We're gonna crash (Goodies scream) Daffy: (creepy laugh) We are here! Daphne: You crashed the Mystery Machine! Fred wont be happy about this! Henry: This is it!? a cheap horrible tatty looking house, what's the fun in that! Im going back Melody: And how are you going to do that exactly? you cant drive! Scooby: (scared) I'm not going in there! It looks haunted! Henry: Huh! dont be such a wimp Scooby! Scooby: Im not a wimp! Daffy: (angrily shouts) Dont you dare go anywhere! All of you...you stay right here Lyndsey Duck: What's wrong with you Daffy? Your'e acting weird! Daffy : All of you, follow me (just as they follow Daffy, they enter the house, Daffy locks the door and tells them he wants to kill them) Daphne: Yuck! they could had used a lick of paint before they left! Daffy: (shouts) Silence! Lyndsey Duck: Daffy? Daffy: Say your goodbyes (grabs an axe) Who's first? Lyndsey: Run for it! (the goodies run and seperate) Daffy: (looks at Lyndsey) Looks like it's you then? (as Lyndsey runs into a basement, she misses the step and falls down before seeing Daffy's shadow creeping) Lyndsey: (still on the floor) Stay back! Daffy: Always been clumsy, dont you ever watch where your walking? Lyndsey: You wouldnt hurt us! not me anyway Daffy: Why not? Lyndsey: You love me? you told me yourself, at Tina's grave...but you dont know i.i..love you too Daffy: Liar! Lyndsey: It's true! i rejected you on purpose, to see if you'd get jealous or fight for me, but no... Daffy: Too late! your time is over! Lyndsey: (screams) (just as Daffy was gonna kill Lyndsey, The Goodies creep up behind him to stop him) Tommy: Henry, get that axe away from him Melody: Lyndsey, are you ok? what did he say? Lyndsey: Im fine, he said nothing Daffy: (twitching and dribbling) She loves me..(crazy laugh) she loves me! we will wed tonight, then go on our honeymoon to Africa Lyndsey / Lyndsey Duck: (shocked) What!! (just as Daffy was about to run to Lyndsey, Tommy and Henry grab him back just before he returns to normal) Daffy: Oh Lyndsey.. Tommy: Oh no you dont! (Daffy twitching more) Scooby: What's wrong with him? Tom: He's going back to normal! Daffy: Where am i? why am i holding an axe? (Daffy looks around and sees Lyndsey scared) Lyndsey what's wrong? Daphne: You tried to kill her! you tried to kill all of us! Daffy: (drops the axe) Morgana! she..she brainwashed me, she told me to do this Boo: I wanna go home (Back at Goodie HQ, Lyndsey talks to Daffy) Daffy: You know i wouldnt kill you or anyone? Lyndsey: Sure Daf, do you remember our converstation earlier? anything at all (Daffy shakes his head) Lyndsey: (looking sad) Ok Daffy: Oh cheer up Lynds, at least i didnt kill ya! (Lyndsey walks away) Daffy: I wonder what we talked about? End of episode Screencaps Daffy is about to kill Lyndsey.png|brainwashed Daffy about to kill Lyndsey Longmoore|link=Daffy The Killer